Untitle
by Black Skull
Summary: Tak mau menyerah pada keadaan. Tidak mau menjadi pecundang. Mau mengusahakannya hingga akhir, meskipun pada akhirnya nanti mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. Ino-cent, ShikaTema, OneShoot, Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Untitle © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship, Angst

**Warning**: SemiCanon, AR, OOC (meybe), Ino-cen, no bashing chara, sudut pandang orang kedua, **don't like don't read!**

**Chara: **Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akasuna Temari, Haruno Sakura

**Pairing: **can't claim the pairing.

**Summary**: Tak mau menyerah pada keadaan. Tidak mau menjadi pecundang. Mau mengusahakannya hingga akhir, meskipun pada akhirnya nanti mungkin tidak sesuai harapan.

.

.

.

**UNTITLE**

.

.

.

Kau masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakaianmu kedalam sebuah koper kecil berwarna hitam. Waktu yang kau punyai sudah tidak banyak lagi. Kau mengubah pikiranmu beberapa saat sebelum waktunya. Benar-benar plin plan, eh? Sesorang di hadapanmu hanya memperhatikanmu tanpa berniat membantu sedikitpun. Dia terlalu malas, tentu saja, dia sudah berusaha mencegahmu untuk pergi. Kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan teman gempalmu, kan?

"Ini akan menjadi sulit untukmu." Untuk kesekian kali dia mengatakan itu padamu. Hanya saja kali ini dia mengatakan dengan nada datar, tanpa ada maksud menghentikanmu. Dia mengatakan itu hanya karena sedari tadi kalian hanya terdiam, dan dia memilih mengucapkan ucapannya itu untuk kesekian kalinya padamu, paling tidak itu sedikit menunjukan perhatiannya.

"Yah, aku tahu." Kau masing sibuk memilih baju bawaanmu. Membiarkan sahabat gempalmu ongkang ongkang kaki sambil memakan _snack_ di atas tempat tidurmu.

"Ini tidak akan berguna dan hanya akan menambah sakit hatimu saja."

"Mungkin."

"Jika selama ini saja kau gagal, apa yang membuatmu berfikir kali ini kau akan berhasil?"

"Entahlah, Chouji."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memaksakan diri?" Kali ini terdengar nada heran dari sahabatmu. Setidaknya dia menperhatikanmu, karena bagaimanapun dia satu satunya orang yang tahu 'sesuatu' yang kau simpan.

"Karena aku tak mau menyerah pada keadaan." Kau tersenyum, memperlihatkan seberapa keras kepalanya dirimu.

"Tck." Orang di hadapanmu tersenyum mengejek, "Kau benar benar keras kepala."

Srrrttt

Kau menutup resleting kopermu, selesai memasukan barang bawaanmu. _Aquamarine_mu menatap sebentar sebuah _frame_ yang terletak di atas meja. Frame berisi fotomu dan dua sahabatmu, yang satu kini sedang sibuk mengotori kasurmu dengan remah _snack_ yang dimanakannya, yang satu telah membuat hatimu jungkir balik tak menentu.

"Hah." Kau menghela nafas dengan keras, seakan menyakinkan dirimu sendiri terhadap apa yang akan kau lakukan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, doakan aku berhasil." Kau melemparkan senyum pada sahabatmu yang masih sibuk dengan _snack_nya dan beranjakan pergi.

"Sejak kapan 'keras kepala' menjadi sebuah kata pujian?"

.

.

.

"Ino..." Sebuah suara cempreng menyapamu, gadis berambut pink dengan iris jade itu berlari menyongsong kehadiranmu yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh menyeret koper kecil yang ternyata lebih berat dari dugaanmu.

"Hai, Sakura, bisa bantu aku membawa ini?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum, dengan sigap membantumu membawa koper, berjalan ke arah mini bus yang sepertinya sudah lumayan penuh.

"Kenapa baru datang? Aku kira kau tidak ikut." Sahabat pinkmu mulai menanyaimu begitu mini bus yang kalian tumpangi mulai melaju.

"Tadinya aku memang tidak ingin datang. Tapi aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin melihat bagaimana proses pengukuhan nanti. Yah walaupun aku belum ikut ujian kenaikan tingkat kemarin." Kau berspekulasi, tentu saja alasanmu datang bukan itu, kan?

"Aku dengar ada gosip antara Shikamaru dan gadis Suna itu?"

Deg, pertanyaan Sakura sedikit membuatmu berdebar aneh, bukan debaran senang tentunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti." Sekali lagi kau berspekulasi -menetralkan degup jantungmu yang berdetak tidak biasa. Ada rasa yang aneh yang kau rasakan, antara kesal dan sakit, eh?

"Kupikir kau tau, kau kan satu team dengannya."

"Satu team bukan berarti aku tahu masalah percintaan mereka, kan."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak tahu. Padahal aku penasaran sekali. Shikamaru kan selalu menganggap wanita itu merepotkan."

"Berhentilah bergosip, Sakura." Kau sedikit meremas pegangan pada kursimu. Melampiaskan kekesalanmu, entah itu pada Sakura atau pada topik yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Tumben sekali kau tak suka gosip, padahal kan biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat."

"Tidak sekarang, Sakura."

Sahabat pinkmu sedikit menoleh kearahmu, mencoba menebak ekapresimu yang terlihat kesal. Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan emosimu seperti halnya para Uchiha atau Neji Hyuuga, nona pirang.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Ino?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk, beberapa hari ini aku sedikit kurang istirahat." Berspekulasi lagi, eh? Walaupun kau berkata 'tidak' tentu saja sahabat pinkmu tidak akan percaya. Ekspresimu terlihat sekali sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal. Untung saja Sakura adalah sahabat yang baik, jadi walaupun dia tahu kau sedang 'bermasalah' dia tak memaksamu untuk bercerita. Karena kau mengatakan tidak, itu berarti kau memang belum mau bercerita. Sahabat yang baik untukmu, bukan?

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian mini bus yang kau tumpangi mengantarkanmu kesebuah area perkemahan di kaki gunung.

Kau menggeliat di posisi dudukmu. Melihat bangku di sebelahmu, Sakura sudah tidak ada disana. _Aquamarine_mu mulai bekerja demi mencari sahabat pinkmu. Gadis itu sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto dan sedang ngobrol sesuatu yang tak sampai di telingamu. Mungkin saja gadis itu bosan duduk disebelahmu yang tertidur selama perjalanan tadi.

Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu, _aquamarine_mu menangkap pemandangan bumi perkemahan yang cukup ramai. Mini bus yang kau tumpangi melaju dengan pelan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi sampai di tempatmu berkemah.

.

Kau sedang sibuk menurunkan bawaanmu dari bagasi ketika kau merasa ada seseorang datang menghampirimu.

"Kau datang juga, Ino?"

Kau melengokkan kepalamu, mendapati orang dengan model rambut nanas berdiri di belakangmu, seolah ingin membantumu membawa barang bawaanmu.

"Tadinya aku memang tak berniat datang, tapi aku memutuskan untuk datang beberapa jam sebelumnya."

Dukkk

Kau berhasil menurunkan koper kecilmu yang lumayan berat. Tangan Shikamaru sudah terjulur untuk mengambil alih kopermu.

"Seperti biasa, kau merepotkan." Dia berkata sambil melengos, berjalan di depanmu sambil membawa kopermu.

"Berhentilah menyebutku merepotkan, Shika." Kau sedikit meninggikan intonasimu, menatap tajam punggung pemuda yang membuatmu sering galau.

"Heh? Kau kenapa tiba-tiba marah begitu?" Seringai aneh muncul di wajahnya begitu melihat kau sedang menatapnya tajam, membuatmu bergegas berjalan di depannya dengan gugup dan mengutuki kebodohannya yang benar-benar tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu.

.

Acara pengukuhan ini hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang saja, tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada sekitar lima belas orang yang sudah lulus ujian jounin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Selain itu juga ada beberapa orang sepertimu yang datang hanya untuk membantu –meramaikan acara. Atau orang orang seperti Shikamaru yang memang menjadi panitia acara juga Sakura yang bertanggung jawab terhadap bagian medis.

"Kau lama, Ino." Sakuran mendengus kesal padamu. Dia sudah selesai membereskan tenda begitu kau memasuki tenda di ikuti Shikamaru.

"Gomen, Sakura, aku tadi sempat bertemu Temari dan kami ngobrol sebentar." Kau menelan ludah getir saat mengatakan nama gadis itu.

"Dasar perempuan merepotkan, di mana-mana berisik." Shikamaru memutar _obsidian_nya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tendamu.

Kau berdecih kesal begitu dia meninggalkanmu. Merutuki kebodohannya, kalau bukan karena dia memaksamu, kau juga tidak akan mau berbasi-basi dengan gadis itu, kan?

"Dia itu menyebalkan sekali, bisa bisanya kau tahan berteman dengannya."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Kau menggendikan bahumu, _'Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tahan mencintainya._' Kau melanjutkan kalimatmu, tentu saja kau hanya mengatakannya dalam hati, kau ini kan hanya pecundang yang mencintai sahabatmu secara diam-diam, eh.

.

.

.

_Aquamarine_mu tak istirahat memperhatikan dua orang itu. Rasanya kesal sekali melihatnya bersikap sangat manis pada gadis itu. Dan yang lebih membuatmu kesal, gadis berkuncir empat itu terlihat sangat centil di matamu, tentu saja hanya di matamu karena yang sebenarnya gadis itu hanya sedang meminta bantuannya untuk menyakan api unggun.

_'Tck, dasar pirang.'_ Kau berdecih kesal. Hei, seharusnya kau melihat warna rambutmu sendiri sebelum mengatakan itu, kau juga pirang, bukan? Kau mengumpat seolah mengumpati seorang wanita dengan umpatan 'dasar wanita!' padahal kau sendiri wanita. Kau terlalu kesal untuk hanya memikirkan umpatan yang tepat untuknya, kan?

"Ino, sebaiknya kau cepat kesini dan membantu aku, bukannya malah melamun di sana." Sahabat pinkmu kembali meneriakimu. Hari ini kau benar-benar payah, Ino, bukankah tujuanmu kemari untuk mencegah dia supaya tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis Suna itu? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah membuat dirimu terlihat payah.

Kau berjalan mendekati Sakura dan beberapa orang yang sedang menyiapkan perapian. Sepertinya mereka ingin membuat ubi rebus. Pengukuhan kali ini memang diadakan di alam dan bertema camping, tidak seperti biasanya yang dilakukan di balai desa yang ditunjuk menjadi tuan rumah ujian. Terimakasih kepada Shikamaru yang yang memberi usul ini.

"Bisa tolong cucikan ubi ini, Ino?"

"Tentu saja."

Kau mengambil keranjang penuh ubi. _Aquamarine_mu kembali menangkap sosoknya masih terlihat 'mesra' dengan gadis kipas itu.

"Shika, bisa antar aku mencuci ubi ini?" Kau berjalan mendekati mereka, sedikit melirik gadis Suna yang tersenyum ramah padamu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk, Ino." Dia menolakmu, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia lakukan padamu. Kau bersungut kesal menatapnya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya duduk di tepi api unggun dengan gadis itu bisa dibilang sibuk? Kau benar-benar kesal melihat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya kau tahu pasti, dia itu memang sangat malas, tidak dapat dipastikan dia menolakmu hanya karena dia sedang bersama gadis itu atau dia memang benar-benar malas beranjak.

"Aku tidak melihat kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang dapat dikategorikan sibuk, tuan Nara!" Kau mendengus kesal, membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah. Kau tahu pasti gadis itu sangat terintimidasi dengan tatapanmu itu, kan?

"Tck, merepotkan. Baiklah, ayo." Shikamaru berdiri dengan malas lalu menyambar keranjang ubi dan berjalan mendahuluimu.

Sebelum beranjak, kau menolehkan kepalamu pada gadis itu, kau lalu tersenyum –senyum kemenangan, bukan?

.

Sepanjang jalan kalian hanya terdiam. Kau sibuk berspekulasi dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Tentang bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru lebih melihat Temari yang terlihat galak dan seperti preman ketimbang dirimu yang menurutmu jauh lebih cantik dan sudah mengenalnya lebih lama. Tapi kau juga terlalu _naive_ karena kau tidak berpikir apa yang membuatnya tidak melihatmu. Tentu saja karena sikapmu yang bertingkah terlalu memuja Sasuke sampai berseteru dengan Sakura, dan kau tidak pernah menunjukan perasaanmu padanya. _'Tapi kan dia seharusnya tahu!_' Ujarmu setiap kali. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan tahu kalau kau tak menunjukannya, nona_ naive_.

"Kau terlihat lain hari ini, Ino." Dia mulai membuka pembicaraan saat kalian sedang sibuk membersihkan ubi.

"Terlihat lain bagaimana maksudmu?" Kau bertanya sedikit senang, berharap kalau dia akan memujimu. Hari ini kau memakai baju yang cantik dan berdandan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini kau ingin membuat dia melihatmu, kan?

"Kau terlihat payah." Gumamnya lagi, memberi jawaban yang tidak sesuai keinginanmu.

"Apa maksudmu payah?" Ada kekecewaan dan kemarahan dari nada suaramu, tapi tentu saja, dia 'si jenius' tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirmu.

"Payah. Kau terus saja melamun dan cemberut. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Kau sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, paling tidak kau tahu dia masih memperhatikanmu. Tentu saja, dia sahabatmu yang selalu peduli padamu, kan?

"Terimakasih." Kau tersenyum simpul, ucapanmu membuat pemilik rambut hitam itu mendongakan kepalanya demi melihat wajahmu karena kau tiba tiba berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

"Karena kau masih peduli padaku." Katamu sambil mencuci tanganmu, ubi-ubi itu sudah berhasil kalian bersihkan.

"Tentu saja aku memperhatikanmu." Dia melempar wajahnya ke arah lain, seoalah menyembunyikan ekspresinya darimu.

.

.

.

Suara sirine dari _megaphone_ membangunkanmu. Kau mendapati Sakura sudah tidak ada di dalam tenda.

"Semuanya harap bangun. Kita akan melakukan latihan bersama pagi ini. Cepat bangun dan gunakan pakaian Shinobi dan Kunoichi kalian. Dan saat matahari sudah muncul kita akan melakukan proses pengukuhan." Suara cempreng dari _megaphone_ itu benar benar menganggu.

Kau menggeliat beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kau bergegas memakai baju Kunoichimi lengkap dengan kantong senjata. Kau mengucek ngucek matamu sambil keluar dari tenda. Mendapati rekan-rekanmu sudah berbaris rapi melakukan pemanasan.

Kau mendengus kesal karena udara yang sangat dingin. Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan ini dipagi buta? Bahkan langit masih dihiasi bulan walau sudah sedikit samar, keadaan masih benar-benar gelap. Kau benar-benar,merutuki siapapun yang mengusulkan ide gila ini. Sepertinya kau lupa kalau kalian ini ninja? Berlatih dipagi hari seharusnya wajar, bukan?

"Kau benar-benar payah, kenapa lama sekali?" Dia mulai cerewet menanyaimu begitu kau berdiri di sampingnya dan mulai menggerakan badanmu mengikuti Gei-_sensei_ yang menjadi instruktur pemanasan kali ini.

"Aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Chouji untuk tidak datang. Aku disini juga tidak berguna apa-apa."

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan ikuti gerakannya dengan benar. Kau pikir aku suka melakukan ini? _Mendokusai_~," dia berkata sambil menguap. Si raja tidur yang tetap bertanggung jawab, pikirmu.'

.

.

.

Latihan bersama kali ini benar-benar membuatmu bosan, ya? Menguap beberapa kali lalu menenggelamkan kepala dibalik lengan yang kau tumbukan pada lututmu. Tidur dengan posisi duduk memang tidak nyaman, tapi kali ini kau merasa sangat bosan dan mengantuk. Saat ini kalian sedang melakukan latihan pertahanan. Di depan sudah ada Naruto dan Lee yang dengan sukarela memperagakannya. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu, sedikit bosan dengan cara latihan seperti ini, seperti di akademi saja. Iris birumu berhenti bergerak saat menangkap dua mahluk yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. Kau sedikit kesal melihat pemandangan itu, tapi entah mengapa kau malah terus mematri pandanganmu kearah mereka. Dan kekesalanmu semakin memuncak saat kau meneliti jaket yang dipakai Temari adalah jaket Shikamaru. Kau semakin memperdalam pandanganmu, berharap dugaanmu salah. Tentu saja kau tidak mungkin salah, itukan jaket khusus klan Nara, siapa lagi di sini yang berasal dari klan itu selain Shikamaru. Kau mendengus semakin keras, menimpulkan asal keluar dari hidungmu. Shikamaru tidak pernah berlaku semanis itu padamu. Padahal kan kau itu sahabatnya sejak kecil, bahkan orang tua kalian juga bersahabat.

Kau payah, nona pirang, bukankah tujuanmu kemari untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Bukankah kau tak mau kalah? Bukankah kau bilang pada sahabat gempalmu kau tidak manyerah pada keadaan? Lalu apa yang kau perbuat sekarang? Hanya melihat mereka dengan kesal dan diam saja? Pecundang!

Tentu saja kau tak mau selamanya menjadi pecundang, bukan? Kau berdiri menghampiri mereka. Bukan ide yang bagus sebenarnya, karena kau akan beraksi menjadi nyamuk pengganggu.

"Dingin sekali ya?" Kalimat retoris, tapi cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan melihat kearahmu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka kau menjatuhkan dirimu di antara mereka.

"Tak apa kan aku duduk disini?" Kau berhasil menjadi nyamuk pengganggu, tak kau pedulikan tatapan membunuh dari gadis gurun itu.

"Aku suka suasana dingin seperti ini." Ucap Temari yang terdengar sok manis di telingamu.

"Tentu saja kau suka, di Suna kan selalu panas dan gersang." Kau benar-benar cari mati, nona, tidakkah kau lihat Temari yang sedang menatapmu dengan kesal.

"Tck." Gadis itu berdecih kesal, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Gotcha! Sekali lagi kau tersenyum, senyum kemenangan tentunya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap galak seperti itu padanya, Ino?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari manusia jenius itu, dia benar-benar bodoh untuk tahu kau sedang cemburu. Dan berterimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah memberinya sifat malas sehingga bocah rusa itu tidak mengejar Temari pergi.

"Kau kenapa bersikap begitu baik padanya?"

"Mendokusai~ kenapa kau merepotkan sekali sih, Ino?" Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, memandang langit yang masih gelap.

"Kalian pacaran ya, eh, Shikamaru?" Kau ikut membaringkan tubuhmu di rumput, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dua orang di depan yang sedang 'bertarung'.

"Kalimat merepotkan macam apa yang kau tanyakan, Ino?"

Kau memutar _aquamarine_mu, apakah orang macam ini yang sekarang benar-benar menyita hatimu? Bukankah seharusnya orang yang tampan dan keren seperti Sasuke ketimbang bocah pemalas yang sering mengatakan kalau wanita itu merepotkan.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila karena menyukaimu, Shika."

"Hah?" Tiba tiba saja dia duduk, obsidiannya menatap _aquamarin_me dalam.

"Hah? Apa?" Bodoh kau, Ino, bagaimana kau bisa tidak sadar sudah mengatakan kau menyukainya. Kau memang berkata pelan, sangat pelan malah, tapi sepertinya dia sedang berpendengaran bagus.

"Sepertinya mendengar kau mengatakan...err...sudahlah." Dia kembali menidurkan badannya di sampingmu. Untung saja dia mentolerir kebodohanmu dengan menganggap dia salah dengar.

.

.

.

Kau tersenyum melihat keindahan matahari terbit. Warna jingga yang indah dan kehangatannya mampu membuatmu terpukau.

Senyum di wajahmu perlahan lenyap begitu iris birumu menangkap dia sedang berjalan mengenggam tangan gadis berkuncir empat. Mereka terlihat intim, berjalan mendekati sebuah danau yang terletak lumayan jauh dari area perkemahanmu namun masih dapat terlihat walau tak begitu jelas.

Kau sedikit berlari ke arah mereka karena mereka sudah cukup jauh. Bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon entah apa namanya dan mencoba mendengarkan suara mereka. Menguping, bukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik buat seorang Yamanaka Ino, tapi tentu saja pengecualian untuk kali ini, kan?

"Ino?" Kau sedikit kaget mengapa namamu tiba-tiba saja disebut diantara obrolan mereka.

"Tadi pagi dia menanyakan padaku kenapa aku menjadi bersikap baik padamu."

Sekarang jantungmu sedikit berdebar aneh. Sepertinya kau akan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu senang.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Shika." Suara gadis Suna itu, walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, kau yakin gadis itu mengatakan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ino? Kau gila, kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, orang tua kami juga saling bersahabat. Aku sudah seperti kakaknya, tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku."

Bodoh! Shikamaru bodoh! Kau merutuki kebodohannya. Sepertinya usahamu untuk selalu tampil cantik di hadapannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Kau rela berdiet mati-matian saat berat badanmu bertambah sedikit saja hanya karena kau tidak mau terlihat gemuk di matanya, walau kenyataannya wanita cantik itu tidak harus langsing. Mata birumu mulai berair. Kau memang cengen, Ino. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau juga menangis meraung saat mendengar tentang eksekusi Sasuke, sampai pemuda itu berfikir kau benar-benar mencintai Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Aku tahu, kau ini benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan. Tapi entah mengapa aku sangat menikmati saat kau merepoti aku." Terdengar suaranya lagi, kau semakin menangis. Dia sangat tidak suka saat kau merepoti dia, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu malah membuatnya senang?

"Aku menyukaimu, Temari." Kau dapat melihat dia mencium kening gadis itu. Hatimu benar-benar hancur, huh? Melihat orang yang kau sukai mencium gadis lain. Benar benar menyesakkanmu, membuatmu sangat sulit bernafas.

"Aku tahu, Shika. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang bersiaplah untuk terus aku repoti." Temari tersenyum, kau merasa benar-benar mual melihat senyum itu.

"Kau? Mau jadi kekasihku?" Dia bertanya tidak percaya.

Kepercayaan dirimu hilang saat kau lihat gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya. Ini sudah waktunya menyerah, bukan? Seharusnya kau mendengarkan omongan Chouji. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau sedari dulu saja kau tak berhasil meraih hatinya, bagaimana mungkin sekarang bisa? Kau beraksi setelah dia menemukan seseorang yang mencuri hatinya. Kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakui sedari dulu bahwa kau mencintainya, bahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kau pikir apa? Apa kau pikir dia akan melihatmu dan mengacuhkan gadis itu? Kau terlalu _naive_ kalau kau berfikir kau akan berhasil.

_Aquamarine_mu sudah tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas lagi, banyaknya air mata yang tak juga mau berhenti mengaburkan pandanganmu.

Kau duduk memerosotkan tubuhmu begitu mereka pergi kembali ke camp. Kau terus menangis dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mencoba membuang rasa sakit di hatimu yang semakin lama semakin bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya kesadaranmu akan kebodohan yang telah kau lakukan.

Seharusnya kau menyerah saja dari awal dan tidak perlu menambah lukamu dengan datang kemari. Bukankah Chouji juga sudah bilang Shikamaru mungkin akan 'menembak' gadis itu di sini? Kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mencoba sampai akhir. Benar-benar bukan akhir kisah yang kau inginkan.

Kau terus meraung, menangisi kebodohanmu dan juga kebodohannya. Selamat, Ino, karena tangisanmu telah mengundang seseorang datang menghampirimu.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara dari orang bodoh yang membuatmu menangis nyaris seperti orang gila. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir padamu.

Tangisanmu semakin menjadi saat kau lihat dia berjongkok di depanmu. Tanpa kau kira, dia memelukmu, membiarkanmu menangis di dadanya. Dia sama sekali tak punya ide apapun tentang apa yang membuatmu menangis. Dia hanya ingin menenangkanmu. Setidaknya kau sadar, kan, dia masih peduli padamu dan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia masih sahabatmu. Meski cintamu tak terbalas setidaknya kau masih bersyukur karena bisa memilikinya sebagai sahabat. Terus saja berdoa pada Kami-sama supaya suatu saat nanti dia akan menyadari keberadaanmu sebagai wanita bukan sebagai sahabatnya.

Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti orang gila. Kau terus saja menangis di dadanya. Kau tak melihat bukan, kalau Temari berada di sisi lain pohon itu dan tangannya masih di genggam erat oleh Shikamaru?

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

**a/n: **Di fic ini saya ingin menampilkan sosok peran utama yang tidak selalu terlihat 'baik'. Err maksud saya tentu saja seseorang punya rasa kesal dan amarah, tidak seperti pemeran utama di sinetron-sinetron yang terkesan terlalu berhati malaikat dengan tidak pernah merasa kesal dan selalu memaafkan, karena pada kenyataannya tidak mungkin kan ada orang yang seperti itu? Mungkin juga ada yang merasa kalimat naratornya terlalu memojokkan Ino atau gimana, but seriously no bashing! Saya hanya menuliskan beberapa sifat saya. Yeah, ini memang pengalaman pribadi saya yang saya edit sedemikian rupa. Hope you enjoy this fic and just gimme respone about it. Saya menunggu respon yang baik maupun yang mau memberi saran dan kritik, hanya saja gunakanlah bahasa yang baik saat mengkritik. Thanks for reading guys. ^^


End file.
